Futuro
by Eugge
Summary: Dicen que el futuro no se sabe hasta que es presente, sin embargo los limites entre el pasado, el presente y el futuro son muy difusos, y mas para mi.


Disclamer: Mio? AJAJAJAJA, No no, Yo no, LA meyer es la dueña de todo esto.

* * *

Futuro.

Dicen que el futuro no se sabe hasta que es presente, sin embargo los limites entre el pasado, el presente y el futuro son muy difusos, y mas para mi.

Blanco.

Me despedí de Cinthia, me apenaba tener que dejarla, mi mejor amiga, mi confidente, pero sabia que en una semana ya no estaría con ella, la tristeza propia de las despedidas obligadas me invadió, no había nada que pudiera hacer, ya me había visto atrapada en esa sala de blanco absoluto. Las lagrimas cayeron de mis ojos, rodaron por mis mejillas y deguste su sabor salado en mi boca, ella también lloraba, se quejaba, despotricaba contra mis padres, contra el medico, contra la sociedad. Yo en cambio lo aceptaba, siempre aceptaba lo que mis visiones decían, no tenia sentido intentar evitarlo.

Una semana, 4 días y 5 horas después de mi visión me encontraba en la endemoniada sala blanca. Blanco todo. Blanca la cama, Blanco el piso, las paredes y el techo, Blanca la bandeja de comida y blanca la comida, el arroz, la leche, la miga de pan, la carne del pollo, todo blanco. Blanca mi piel, blancas mis ropas, blancas mis medicinas, lo unico que resaltaba era mi corto cabello negro que yo casi no veia porque me lo habian cortado para la supuesta higiene del lugar. Me moría por el brillo del sol, el verde de los bosques y el azul del mar, al rojo lo veia seguido cuando mordia o arañaba a los que me venian a medicar. Que por supuesto iban batidos de blanco.

Aunque a veces veía el color, el doctor general, ese que muchas veces intentaba besarme me traía flores, una mariposa, tierra, pasto y hasta una foto del mar. Pero después se las llevaba cuando yo no accedía a sus peticiones.

Ya estaba acostumbrada a mis visiones, solo me quedaba quieta y ponía los ojos en blanco, luego una imagen venia a mi cerebro y se iba, tan fugaz como vino.

Pero esta me sorprendió, no conocía al tipo de ojos rojos y tarde un tiempo en reconocer al doc. que también tenia los ojos rojos, a diferencia de los ojos negros y demacrados que yo conocía. Los dos luchaban, era de noche y entonces la voz del doc. dijo: "ya es tarde James, no puedes hacer nada, la ponzoña es mucha, te dije que no la matarías" y el otro James supongo dijo "No fue lo mas inteligente que hiciste. Meterte con mi tua cantante, mala idea doc." Y salto hacia el doctor.

- NO! - Mi grito desgarro el silencio, desgarro el blanco, el doctor llego corriendo.

-Alice, lo viste verdad?

-Que tenia que ver doc.?

-Solo dime que viste.

- Usted y un tal james peleaban, decía algo de que era muy tarde, había mucha ponzoña, que no la matarían. ¿a quien van a matar?

- No te viste a ti en ningún lado verdad?

- No, porque habría de verme a mi?

- No importa, ven conmigo, te sacare de este odioso blanco.

Tome su mano y salimos corriendo hacia el bosque que se encontraba cerca, me metió en una pequeña cueva y me moderno que no saliera de allí por nada. Luego tomo mi brazo y beso mi muñeca, quise retirarla pero el era demasiado fuerte, luego me beso el cuello, me revolví, no me esperaba esto, no me di cuenta de que me estaba mordiendo hasta que una gota de sangre rodó por mi hombro. El doctor empezaba a pasarse, me besaba o mordía con pasión, recorría mi cuerpo con sus manos, no me gusto esa sensación, hasta que apareció el tal James.

- La vas a terminar matando. Y serás un hipócrita por habérmelo prohibido. -

El doc. se alejo de mi, con una despedida en sus ojos y se interpuso entre el de ojos rojos y mi cuerpo.

Entonces el fuego se apodero de mi cuerpo y no vi. ni oí nada mas.

Colores

Abrí mis ojos. El fuego se había ido. El mundo era de colores brillantes, bueno, era de colores y no de ese blanco asqueroso, alguno colores ya los había visto, el azul del cielo, el verde de las plantas y el rojo de la sangre, también el negro de los ojos del doc. y el rojo aterrorizador de James. Pero no recordaba nada mas. Me ardía la garganta. Sentía sed, así que bebí agua de un arroyo que se encontraba cerca, pero me causo nauseas, no era eso lo que necesitaba para calmar mi sed, me mire en el agua y vi. que mis ojos eran de un atemorizante color rojo. Como los de james pensé. Entonces supe en que me había convertido, no quise chillar y tampoco me sorprendí, después de todo había tenido una visión acerca de esto no? Yo ya sabia que encontraría un camino para no matar gente.

Otra visión me asaltó: una familia de personas como yo, dos mujeres y tres hombres, Emmett, Edward, Carlisle, Esme y Rosalie, no tenia que olvidar esos nombres,

me llamo la atención sus ojos dorados, y quise tener los ojos de ese color, durante todo ese día tuve visiones de esta familia y me entere de un montón de cosas, Vivian gracias a animales lo cual me alivio un montón, no tendría que matar, volvería a tener una familia…

Vagabundee buscando un lugar adonde ir hasta que otra visión me llego.

Un guapo sureño entraba a un café, yo estaba allí, el tomaba mi mano, llovía. En el mostrador descansaba un diario de San diego. Corrí hasta esa ciudad, sabia que llovería la semana que viene, todas las tardes lluviosas me sentaba a esperarlo, llovió durante dos semanas, la sed me dejo los ojos negros y ojerosos, pero tenia que encontrar a los Cullen con el.

Al fin se presentó. Un día como cualquiera, ese rubio alto con el que Abia soñado mil veces, con sus ojos negros por la sed y el odio, el miedo y la desconfianza, esos ojos que buscaban la felicidad, con su cuerpo lleno de cicatrices, su cabello enmarañado, dorado brillando con las gotas de agua como diamantes, entro y lo sorprendí, al fin mi futuro era presente, le tendí mi mano y el la aceptó, note una sonrisa en su triste rostro y sonreí yo también, mi felicidad por fin había llegado, mi futuro ya estaba aquí, mi vida Como Alice Cullen, (porque iba a ser una Cullen) había empezado.

* * *

Bah cuando lo escribí me gustó mas, ahora no me convence, de todas formas aca esta,.


End file.
